


When The Clock Strikes Twelve

by Rainbowgerard



Category: Fall Out Boy, Gerard Way and the Hormones, My Chemical Romance, frnkiero andthe cellabration
Genre: M/M, New Year's Eve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2019-01-06 23:12:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12220908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainbowgerard/pseuds/Rainbowgerard
Summary: Frerard New Years OneshotGerard gets dragged to a new years party by his little brother Mikey, and Mikey's boyfriend Pete. He would rather stay home and marathon Star Wars, but Mikey insists he gets out of the house, and boy is Gerard glad he came.





	1. Chapter 1

New years, the start of a new beginning, or in Gerard's case a repeat of the past ten years of his life.

Gerard Way, in the nicest way I can put it, was a loser. An absolute fucking loser with no life. Mikey had expressed this enough, and Gerard just didn't care. He didn't care that he was a loser, all he wanted to do was live in his parents basement, watch Star Wars over and over again, and remain an awkward 23 year old, gay virgin because he was too scared to see and or talk to men outside of watching porn. 

The fact that one day he'd actually have to get intimate with a guy terrified him. What if the guy thought his dick was too small? What if guys didn't like the way he looked? What if they thought he was a total nerd and wouldn't consider even talking to him?

These were all things he was scared would actually happen. 

Now of course when dating everyone faces rejection, but Gerard took the mer thought of that and blew it out of proportion.

Mikey saw this and felt like it was his job as his brother to give him the well needed kick to his ass to encourage him to get out and socialize. Mikey would not take no for an answer this time either.

"Gerard, you need to stop wallowing in your self pity. It's new years Eve dude, time for a fresh start!" Mikey exclaimed.

"As much I appreciate your concern Mikes, I don't really have friends. Nor do I really want friends. Last time I tried to make friends they all screwed me over in the worst possible ways." Gerard replied with a sigh.

"That's because you were a fucking teenager when you last tried to make friends, things have changed and people have matured. You aren't gonna be hanging out with immature little kids anymore." Mikey groaned.

"And maybe you don't need friends, maybe what you need is a boyfriend?" He finished.

"Nope, nope, forget it. I'd rather die alone then suffer the embarrassment of public rejection." Gerard said, burying his face in his hands.

"Okay, this," Mikey motioned with his hands, "is not okay."

"Look, Pete and I are going to a new years party and you're coming with us whether you like it or not. So get your ass up, take a shower and then I'll help you pick out something decent to wear, instead of the same Star Wars pjs you've been wearing since tenth grade." Mikey shouted, sounding frustrated.

"Fine, but I won't like it." Gerard replied bitterly.

"Suuure Gerard." Mikey said leaving the room.

****  
Gerard had managed to get up and force himself into the shower for the first time in a month, it was weird for him to not smell the musty odor that he'd become accustomed to on himself for the lack of regular bathing.

As soon as Gerard finished showering Mikey burst into his bedroom.

"Well, took you long enough. At least you don't smell like a steaming pile of dog shit anymore." Mikey said excitedly.

"Thanks for that lovely complement Mikes, I so totally appreciate it." Gerard replied sarcastically.

"Yeah, whatever. Okay we need to get you dressed." Mikey smiled. "All of your clothes are dirty so I found some stuff from my closet that should fit you." 

"Uh, Mikey you realize I am much bigger than you, right? Your clothes are gonna be skin tight on me, and not in the good, sexy way." Gerard groaned.

"Oh don't worry, I have a bunch of clothes I got from mom last Christmas that are too big on me. They'll be a little snug on you but nothing that you won't be able to live with for one night."

"Oh god." Gerard whispered to himself.

Mikey threw a pair of black skinny jeans at him along with a large Iron Maiden shirt.

"Here, these should fit. You can keep'em if you want as well, I'm not super into Iron Maiden like you are. Also the jeans will be a bit tight but at least you can show something off." 

Gerard slipped the shirt over his head and it surprisingly fit, next came the jeans which he struggled to put on, resulting in him hopping from foot to foot trying to shuffle into them.

"Oh my god, if I could film this right now." Mikey laughed at Gerard trying to put on the skin tight jeans 

"You better fuckin not Mikey, I swear to god I'll kill you, and your little boyfriend too." Gerard glared.

"Alright, come on Wicked Witch Of The West. Finish getting ready." Mikey grinned.

Gerard managed to get the jeans on and zip them up without the top button breaking off, to which he sighed in relief. He finished off by putting on his bat buckled belt, for extra security in case the pants actually did break open later.

"Right, I'm ready now." Gerard said looking at Mikey for approval.

Mikey nodded. 

"You look good, but I think we can do a few extra things."

"What now?!" Gerard groaned.

Mikey ran out of the room but came back in a minute and threw a leather jacket at him.

"Put this on." Mikey told Gerard and he complied. 

"Okay, we done now?" Gerard whined.

"Almost, come to the bathroom." 

Gerard followed Mikey into the washroom to see him holding an eyeliner pencil in his hand.

"No Mikey, this is where I draw the line. I know when I was a teenager I wore moms lipstick and was kinda into it because it reminded me of rocky horror, but that doesn't mean I want to put on makeup like a chick." Gerard yelled trying to run out of the room. Mikey stopped him with an arm around his waist and forced him to sit down on the closed toilet seat.

"Dude, I'm not gonna make you look like a chick. Pete taught me a few tricks about guyliner and I thought it would add to your whole loner, gay vampire deal." Mikey replied.

"Fine, but if I look like a chick I'm gonna beat both yours and Pete's asses." Gerard growled.

"Hey... I'm the only one who gets to beat Pete's ass." Mikey glared playfully .

"Ew Mikey, I did not need to know about yours and Pete's kinky bedroom activities." Gerard cringed.

"Too late." Mikey laughed, apply some of the dark liner along Gerard's waterline.

"Come on, don't let your eye get tweaky." 

"I can't help it, deal with it!" Gerard whined.

"Hey!" Mikey hit Gerard on the arm.

This seemed to make Gerard cooperate more, as his eye was alot less tweaky.

Mikey moved to Gerard's top lids with the liner, smudging it slightly. When he was satisfied Mikey sat back to admire his work with a wide grin.

"Perfect, now all you have to do is run a brush through your hair and you'll be ready to go!" Mikey told his brother.

"Yay! Finally done with the torture." Gerard groaned out.

"Oh hey, Pete's gonna be here to pick us up in about fifteen minutes. So grab whatever you wanna bring with you so you don't forget it as we're going out the door." Mikey stated, walking out before pausing the the doorway. 

"I'd suggest bringing a condom." Mikey said with a wink.


	2. Part two

*knock knock*

"Pete's here Gerard, hurry your ass up." Mikey's yell echoed through the house.

"Alright I'm coming!" Gerard yelled back, running up the stairs from his basement bedroom. When he gets to the front door Mikey and Pete are waiting for him.

The ride to the house party was pretty uneventful, Mikey and Pete just held hands and talked as they drove. Whereas Gerard just sat in the back seat, mindlessly staring out the car window until it was time to get out.

When they got out of the car their ears were filled with loud bass filled trapp music, and Gerard cringed at whoever's party this is music taste. But he still followed the guys into the house with a little bit of hope despite the frown present on his face.

When they got into the house it was filled with college kids and other people they most likely dragged with them. 

In the middle of the living room was a makeshift dance floor with guys and girls grinding and rubbing against each other in ways that made Gerard want to hurl. 

And in the kitchen next to the living room was a big ass keg with red solo cups stacked not so neatly on the counter next to it. 

Gerard decided he was definitely not going to drink, he did not feel like becoming even more vulnerable than he already was in this environment. He didn't want to get taken advantage of and him not being able to prevent it in any way.

So he decided to raid the hosts fridge and put apple juice in one of the red cups so It'd look like he was drinking . He thought 'Hey I'll still look cool with out getting drunk, and at least I won't get dehydrated.'

After Gerard grabbed his drink he decided to wander around the rest of the house, preferably as far away from the clothed orgy happening on the dance floor as possible.

Soon he made his way upstairs, making sure to knock on the doors before opening them, just in case there was something going on behind them that he didn't feel like witnessing.

Most of the rooms were occupied except one, well it wasn't occupied in 'that' sense. 

"Hey is anyone in there?" Gerard asked knocking on the door.

"Yeah, but it's chill if you come in. I'm not fucking anyone or anything." The voice laughed.

Gerard cautiously turned the door knob, entering the room and revealing a dude with short dreads who reeked of pot.

"Yo I'm Frank, I'm the host of the party." The guy now known as Frank held out his hand.

"Gerard", Gerard shook his hand with an awkward grin on his face.

"So, what brings you to my lair." Frank asks.

"Um, I'm honestly really awkward and needed a place to hide until my brother allows me to go home." Gerard spits out.

"I see, not a party person I imagine." 

"You have no idea..." Gerard responds with a snicker.

"Hey, in all honesty I'm not a party person myself. My housemates wanted me to throw the party and I caved in to their demands. That's kinda why I'm hiding out in my bedroom and why they are playing shitty music downstairs." Frank sighs.

"Well, we can hide out together I guess, I don't really feel like leaving this room now that I've found sanctuary from the insanity outside that door." Gerard said, playfully hitting Frank in the arm.

"Yeah I suppose so." Frank said, hitting Gerard back with a smile.

The two sat on Frank's bed for a few hours chatting about random things, both of them quite enjoying themselves for the first time in a long time.

"Hey Gee, this may seem like a weird question, but... are you gay?" Frank asked, turning to face Gerard on the bed.

"I uh, yea. I'm gay." Gerard coughed awkwardly.

"Good, so you wouldn't find it weird if I thought you were pretty." Gerard sat there with his mouth hanging open, a little shocked at Frank's words.

"U-uh no, I wouldn't." Gerard stuttered.

"So you also wouldn't find it weird if I asked you out for coffee?" Frank asked with a big smirk on his face.

"What?" Gerard whispered.

"Look, before you say no, I just think you're really interesting and I wanna get to know you more outside of tonight. " Frank said in a low tone, eyes raking over Gerard's innocent form.

"I guess that'd be cool. In all honesty I've never actually been on a date, so I hope that doesn't make you feel awkward." Gerard spoke.

"Why would that be a problem baby boy? I'd love to be your first." Frank replied with a wink.

God the looks Frank was giving him right now made him weak at the knees, and he felt like throwing himself at Frank right then and there which was weird for him. It almost felt like a natural instinct to surrender to Frank, this guy he'd only just met, and it was a complete mindfuck for poor innocent Gerard.

"Gerard?" 

"You in there?" 

"Sorry what?" Gerard snapped out of his mental trance.

"I said it's one minute to midnight. Do you wanna count down with me?"

"Oh yeah, sure." Gerard replied.

10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1!

"Time for your New Years kiss!" 

"Wha-" Gerard was cut off by Frank pressing his lips to his. The warm pressure making his body repress a soft moan.

"Happy New Years Gee." 

"Happy New Years Frankie..." Gerard replied breathlessly.

That night Gerard didn't regret allowing Mikey to drag him to the party. 

In fact the next day, while holding Frank's hand, he thanked him.


End file.
